yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
General Dedrich
General Dedrich (voiced by ) is T.C.'s father and a European Army General. He is colored in camoflauge with NAVY camoflauge coloed wheels. He carries gatling guns, a custom machine, bomb deployer, and a rocket lancher and he wears a soilder general hat. Personality He is one of the vetrens of WWI, WWII, and the Cold War. He is a very strict genreal and is very experienced at getting his coleages and his squadarn "The Trolley Fighters" to do the task given and won't easliy give up. Weapons When he first became a General he designed his custom machine guns called "Zaner Printers" to fire .303 rounds at a fast rate simalar to how a sub-machine gun would. He even designed his bomb deployers to deploy custom bomb that hover/ race on little wheels to a group of targets and blow up after a short amount of time. And he chose gatling guns for a secondary gun so he can take out an entire army of people in a fast amount of time. And to take out tanks, enemy trains, and planes he choose a special rocket launcher to mount on his roof. Bio At first, General Dedrich would bond with T.C. 24/7 and teach him how to be strong and smart. Then before WWI began, he sent T.C. to Cartoon World to be puty under athority of his brother Marshall P.F. then he signed up to join the European Army and requested to start his on Squadarn after his extreme amount of training. WWI Soon enough, Dedrich got some members to join his sqaudarn. He trained ever one of the engines he received. Then soon his new members received their weapons he designed then they set off for the war. They sent off for France and made their own trenches for fighting. Then when the Germans came forth, they drew fire and took out 2000 soiders that day. Then one day, when a tank squadarn came into their territory, General Dedrich and his coleages took them all out with their rocket launcher and bomb deployers. After the first World War ended, Dedrich and his squadarn earned the golden star, and named their squadarn "The Trolley Fighters." WWII Soon, before the second World War began, Hitler and his army took down France. When General Dedrich got news of this, he and The Trolley Fighters set off for Britain. When Hitler's army began to attack Britain, General Dedrich led his squadarn into the army and took out the pecks of the army entering. Then when the German bombers began flying above Britain, the Trolley Fighters began sending them down with their rocket launchers. Then General Dedrich and the Trolley Fighters set off for Berlin to spy on Hitler and his army to find out what they were up to, after receiving the vitual information, they sent it to the British Army and the Sovient Union. Then after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor, the Trolley Fighters headed straight for Japan. When they arrived, they began to disable the Japanese army's aircraft carriers and blew up all the bombers prepared to attack. The Trolley Fighters then joined the Battle of Coral Sea and they helped fight the Japanese and managed to destroy the peck of the army. Then they help transport the bomb to the allies to drop on Japan. When the Japanese surrendered, the Trolley Fighters received a lot of medals for they help during WWII. Korean War Veitnam War The Cold War Rivalry with Three-Claw Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Soldiers Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Trolley Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong Characters Category:Fighters Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Pure of Heart Category:Transformed Characters Category:Generals Category:WWI Veterans Category:WWII Veterans Category:Veterans Category:Korean War veterans Category:Cold War Veterans Category:Veitnam Veterans Category:Bombers Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Widowed Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Characters Category:Males